fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlantis (The Whole History)
Atlantis, is a animated science fiction and comedy franchise, directed by Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise. Film series ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001) In 2001 American traditionally animated science fiction film. It was directed by Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise, produced by Don Hahn, screenplay written by Tab Murphy, and featuring the voice talents of Michael J. Fox, James Garner, Cree Summer, Don Novello, Phil Morris, Claudia Christian, Jacqueline Obradors, Florence Stanley, David Ogden Stiers, John Mahoney, Corey Burton, Leonard Nimoy, and Jim Varney in his final role. It was the 41st film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and was released by Walt Disney Pictures on June 15, 2001. ''Atlantis 2: A Dog Outside Series'' (2008) In 2008 American computer-animated film produced by Aardman Animations and directed by Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise, produced by Don Hahn. It was released on November 21, 2008 as Disney’s forty-eight animated feature, starring the voices of a number of celebrities such as John Travolta, Miley Cyrus and Susie Essman. The film's plot centers on an anthropomorphic, nonmorphic American white shepherded named Bolt who, having spent his entire life unknowingly isolated in a TV-studio believes that the fictional world of the TV-series in which he plays the lead role is all real. When his co-star and owner, Penny, whom he loves very dearly, is being “kidnapped” in the TV - series, the dog manages to escape from the studio to rescue her. Bolt was produced by the Pixar chief creative officer and director, John Lassetter, and was the first movie to be distributed in Digital 3-D. The movie received very positive reviews from critics, often cited as one of the few Disney animations that can compete to Pixar. The movie received a number of awards, such as the Academy Award nomination for best animated feature, but lost the title to WALL-E. ''Atlantis 3: Battle Of The Game'' (2013) In 2013 American 3D computer-animated family-action comedy film produced by Aardman Animations and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 52nd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The film was directed by Rich Moore, who has directed episodes of The Simpsons and Futurama, and the screenplay was written by Jennifer Lee and Phil Johnston from a story by Moore, Johnston and Jim Reardon. ''Atlantis 4: The Revolution Battle'' (2015) In 2015 American computer animated adventure comedy film produced by Aardmandirected by Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise, produced by Don Hahn, distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Based on the Comedy and Lego line of construction toys, the film tells the story of Roddy (Hugh Jackman), A talking dog, Awealthy US who is flushed down the enterprises by Sid into the travel. industrial age, athletics, inventor, nobel laureate, gourmet chef, technological discoveries, business titan, laboratorys, experiments, science fairs, scientists, science, tardis, time travelings, pasts, presents, futuristics, pharaohs, mummies, cowboys, indians, chineses, romans, greeks, greek gods, russians, prehistorys, neanderthals, dinosaurs, france battles, englishs, italys, frances, fairy tales, middle ages, dreams, pirates, nightmares, bibles and historical figures. A talking an prophesied to save the universe from the tyrannical Lord Business (Ferrell). ''Atlantis 5: Milo's Return'' (2017) In 2017 Disney's animated direct-to-video sequel. May 20, 2017. It is a sequel to Atlantis 1, 2, 3 & 4. ''Atlantis 6: The Journey Begins'' (2019) In 2019 American computer animated adventure comedy film sequel. It is a sequel to Atlantis (The Whole History). ''Atlantis 7: The Finale'' (2024) In 2024 American computer animated adventure comedy film sequel. It is a sequel to Atlantis (The Whole History). Cast and characters Category:Franchises